Letting the shy Kim go
by Rima Ohayashi
Summary: What would have happened if Kim had been there when Jake had been hurt? [warning : not recommended for big Bella fans]


I could hear Jake's screams of pain as Dr. Cullen re-broke his bones for the second time. I wished there was some way in which I could be the one there instead of him, hurting so much. Every pack member could feel it as their brother yelped. I was already a mess but I couldn't imagine how bad I'd be if that was Jared in there, instead of Jake.

Being a ''pack girl'' now meant I was part of the family. We all understood each other – shape-shifter or humans - alike. If anything I and Emily constantly had the boys breathing down our necks with their problems. Hell, I'd even made friends with Paul who to be honest had his moments but half the time was an ass. It had gotten better after Chelle had appeared though.

''urgh!''

I screamed at the ground in frustration, kicking it with my foot. Stupid, selfish, bloody Bella Swan or whatever that bitch was called. Ooooh, I can't choose between my sparkly vampire bf and mr nice wolf guy. I don't know if I can choose. I need you both but I'm going to marry my sparkly vampire bf and lead you along anyway. Selfish whore.

''you're fucking kidding!''

I watched as she came around the corner towards Billy's house. Bella fucking Swan.

''she can't be fucking serious.''

Emily raised an eyebrow at my language. She had never really seen me angry. She physically winced every time Jake screamed. It was hurting all of us. A lot.

''um…hey.''

The bitch gave a tentative smile at the two of us standing outside the house, I guess not knowing what to really say. She tried to step around me but I instantly moved to block her way into the house. She gave another unsure smile and tried again but I yet again moved to block her entrance. There was no way I was going to let her see Jake.

After all she had done to the pack, did she really believe she was welcome here. I'd been apprehensive when she'd come to the bonfire already. You could see Jake's internal struggle and her blatant ignorance of his feelings. It was heartbreaking to watch. There was absolutely no fucking way I was letting her hurt him any more after this. Jake was my pack brother too.

I kept smiling at her as this weird dance continued, before she finally gave up and asked to get in.

''you want to get in?''

My voice was surprisingly steady and calm as I continued my fake smiling at her.

''well …''

When tone changed to one of stone and ice, causing her to shrink back.

''there is absolutely no way you are getting in. Do you even realise how selfish you fucking are? You know how Jake feels for you and yet you lead him along as you decide to marry that sparky Cullen boy. Just fucking choose! You're hurting him more by dragging him along like this, just because you can't fucking make your mind up. I think you did when you decided to marry a vampire.''

I was absolutely seething. She shrank back. Did not expect shy little Kim to bite your head off? Stupid slut. I didn't really register Emily scuttling into the house to probably go get Sam to calm me down.

''and this isn't just about him. You got the whole fucking wolf pack to fight for you against a problem you fucking created. Seth nearly got killed for you, and Leah, and Jake. They should have just handed you over to those vamps. It would save me from having to fucking kill you myself!''

And with that I lunged at her throat, clawing at her face as she desperately fought me off to no avail. This girl was frickin' useless. No wonder she needed seven vampires and a pack of wolves to fucking defend her.

''NOOOO!''

I could feel two of the boys restrain me, pulling me away from her damaged face. If only I'd had a knife to slice her throat with. Her face and arms were filled with bloody cuts from where I'd dug my nails into her stupid skin.

''Kim, calm down.''

''why the fuck should I? I'm only stating the things you guys all want to say but are too afraid off saying.''

''Kim. CALM DOWN.''

I couldn't help but instantly calm as Sam growled the phrase at me in his alpha voice. Stupid darn pack thing – somehow it even worked on imprintee's. I didn't want to be calm right now. I watched as the bitch picked herself up and walked into the house unchallenged. Sam and Paul slowly let go of my arms as I slumped to the ground.

''Hey bitch, come back outside you coward!''

I heard Paul wolf whistle (laugh) as Sam walked back inside the house.

''Damn Kim. Never knew you had it in ya! That was fucking hot!''

We both started to laugh as a low growl sounded from inside the house straight after, warning Paul, causing me to laugh even harder.

[MINE, idiot.]

A wicked smile came to Paul's face.

''oh, Kim. You're so hot. You know you want to give up Jared for good old me. What's that? You will. Awesome. Come here baby.''

I tried not to laugh from my spot on the ground but that soon became impossible as a furious growling Jared came out the house, whacking Paul over the head when he saw nothing was going on.

''ow.''

''Deserve it, asswipe.''

''not fair. Come on Kimmy, explain it to him, please?''

Paul gave me that puppy dog look he had adopted for these situations.

''Sorry Paul. I'm not Chelle. Doesn't work on me so well. You did deserve it.''

A triumphant Jared gave me a high five in success, as Paul grumbled off into the house to find Chelle probably.

''hey Jay, help me up will you.''

I held out my hand assuming he would pull me up but he instead scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

''Jay.'' I whined as he began to chuckle and carried me off. We arrived at his house within minutes.

''what about Jake?''

He slowly put me down as he unlocked the door.

''He's going to be fine. His bones were all finally healing well when you and Bell's had that fight.''

I blushed, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

''Wait, Bell's?''

''Sorry. Pack mind sharing thing. It's Jake's nickname for her.''

I stepped inside as Jared closed the door behind us.

[Click]

His lips suddenly furiously attacked mine, pushing me against the wall in the hallway. All the pain from the last couple of hours washed away instantly. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I immediately complied, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He started carrying me to his room, still kissing me as he went, before he paused at the door, pulling away. I whimpered (to my own embarrassment) at the loss of contact. He smirked as I whacked him lightly over the head.

''That was fuck hot you know.''

He kissed me again, moving us towards the bed.

''yeah …''

[kiss]

''…well…''

[kiss]

''…someone…''

[kiss]

''…had…''

[kiss]

''…to…''

[kiss]

''…put…''

[kiss]

''…that…''

[kiss]

''…bitch…''

[kiss]

Oh! That felt so good.

''…in…''

[kiss]

''…her…''

[kiss]

''…place…''

I moaned again as he kissed my breasts through my shirt, before smirking and tearing it off. I wasn't going to have any clothes left if he kept doing that but to be honest I couldn't care less.


End file.
